


Look at Gabriel

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Look (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel acquires his vessel, Gen, Look is set in the SPN universe, Past Rape/Non-con, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: How Gabriel got his vessel.  Warning: Briefly follows another character played by Richard Speight, Jr. from the show 'Look' who is a rapist.  There's no actual rape in this fic, but if any discussion whatsoever about it squicks/triggers you, please don't read this story.  I bet you can guess who the major character death is. Hint: It's not Gabriel.  Or Loki.  Or Molly.





	Look at Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gabriel Monthly Challenge. I used the song prompt and the dialogue prompt.
> 
> Also for Gabriel 2019 Bingo, for the square ' **Time Travel.** ' I had a better idea for the square and I'll probably still write that fic, but I felt the need to cross out another square since I was writing a Gabriel-centric fic. 
> 
> I also need to give a nod of the head to the Non-Gabe Rich Bang mods and contributors, who convinced me that I should watch Look and thus spawned...this. If you haven't watched Look, I don't think this story is going to make that much sense, but I've been known to be wrong before.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I stole 'Gabriel's orientation is: Sex? Yes.' from ScoobiNatural...but it fit so well. Please don't hate me if you read this, Scoob.

Gabriel was poised, ready to run over and pull his new vessel away from the girl called Molly. He also felt like throwing up. It probably wasn't Loki's fault that the human they'd caused to be born in the future with Loki's face was a literal shitstain of a human being, but Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if the pagan god had done something to make it more likely. It would, after all, be just like him. Gabriel had only arrived today (he'd time traveled forward from thousands of years in the past). He had watched the man's first rape attempt today, frozen in shock, but thankfully the tall dirty man had been there to prevent anything from happening. 

Gabriel detested rapists. Don't get him wrong; he'd previously seduced many a man and woman in somewhat questionable circumstances, such as those involving copious amounts of alcohol and mind-altering substances. His orientation could probably be summed up as, "Sex? Yes, please," but there was one line he wouldn't cross. He wanted his partners (and ménages) willing, and he wanted them to enjoy themselves. He'd never take something someone else truly didn't want to give. 

Not so for the rapist he was watching, who had just climbed out of his taxi cab. "Yeah, I've been meaning to get that fixed," the rapist--Gabriel hadn't even bothered to learn the man's name--said, opening up Molly's door. The archangel tensed, ready to run forward, but to his surprise, the rapist stepped back and let Molly get out of the car. The man eyed her hungrily, and Gabriel couldn't understand why he wasn't trying to force himself on her, but the rapist hadn't produced his knife like he had the last time. 

"Thanks again," Molly told the man, before turning and walking toward her house; apparently she knew where she was, now. 

Gabriel watched the rapist's eyes follow her. He looked smug, and Gabriel finally realized that he was getting off on this, letting one of his 'prey' go without harm for whatever reason. She'd probably never realize how close she'd come to being a statistic that evening, but the rapist would know, and the fact was clearly (double ugh) arousing him. Some psychopaths loved to play at being Dad, and this must be one of them. Gross. Gabriel had intended to make the person wearing his new face an offer, let them ride along with him for eternity as well as shits and giggles, but that wasn't going to happen now. There was no way in heaven or hell he wanted this asshole's memories or thoughts in his head. 

When Gabriel, wearing a nondescript male vessel from this time period, walked out of the trees, he saw the rapist's head snap toward him. The man's eyes widened, and he tensed. After a second or two, however, the man relaxed. "Hey, need a ride?" he asked Gabriel in a casual tone. "I don't usually pick up fares here, but since you're here and I'm here..."

"Actually," Gabriel said, being charming even though disgust was seeping through his every pore, "I do. Reese and Main, please."

"Sure." The man held open the door for Gabriel, who climbed inside the cab, pushing himself over to the middle of the backseat. The rapist closed the cab door, then walked around to the driver's side, got in, and closed the door. When he started up the car, 'Sin' by Nine Inch Nails began playing. Apropos, Gabriel thought. 

**_"You give me the anger, you give me the nerve_**

**_Carry out my sentence, well I get what I deserve_**

**_I’m just an effigy to be disgraced, to be defaced_**

**_Your need for me has been replaced_**

**_And if I can’t have everything_**

**_Well, then just give me a taste."_**

Gabriel leaned forward with a credit card in his hand. "You take cards?"

The man turned his head toward Gabriel. "Yeah, I've got a machine. It's 10% ex--" 

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Gabriel reached up to touch his forehead with two fingers, palming the card. "This is a lot less than you deserve," he told the man, who looked confused for a moment before the archangel stopped the blood flow to his brain. The rapist's confused look turned frightened and desperate as he began to claw at his neck. Gabriel dropped the card and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his throat; there was no point in healing any more damage than he had to (the homeless man had indeed done a number on the rapist), especially since he was running a bit low on juice, what with the time travelling and all. 

Gabriel watched calmly as the man became brain-dead and the reaper came to collect his soul. Gabriel knew where he was heading, and he spared a mental smirk at the thought. Now that his new vessel was vacated, however, he performed the unduly complicated task of unpacking himself from his temporary vessel. Gabriel wasn't Raphael, and went carefully and slowly so as not to damage his temporary vessel. He did leave the man a command to sleep until morning, however. 

Once he was out of his temporary vessel, he funneled himself into his new one. It wasn't easy, and he was probably imagining it, but there was just something...greasy...about the new one. Gross. He opened his new eyes, glanced around, and then put the car in drive. It was the first time he'd ever driven a car, and he made sure to have lots of fun with the experience. He was going to love whatever time period this was, when he got to it (little did he know). 

Eventually, he pulled up to the gas station, parking some distance from the entrance. He healed himself, having watched the rapist all day and knowing that no one but Molly and the homeless man had seen him injured. He left his old vessel in the backseat, and went in to buy shampoo, soap, and body wash. He seriously considered bleach, but eventually decided against it. Whatever the rapist had done in this body, it wasn't Gabriel's fault, and he didn't need to punish himself for it.

The men at the counter seemed to know him. They were also extremely excited about something, although he had no idea what it might be as he didn't have the rapist's memories. "Hey man! We got a record deal!" said the one behind the counter.

Gabriel blinked a few times. "Really? Wow, congratulations." It seemed to be the right thing to say; neither of the men seemed to notice anything was wrong. 

The man behind the counter rang up his items while telling him the tale of how some famous person had come into the shop and offered him a record deal based on a 'video' he'd seen on...what the hell was a youtube? Oh well. Gabriel just kept smiling, nodding, and saying 'wow' where appropriate. He took his change back--interesting monetary system; at least the kings on the money weren't completely ugly--offered the two (they seemed to be together; maybe they were a couple) more congratulations, and then grabbed the bag containing his items and walked out of the store. 

Back in the cab, he drove to a nearby motel and paid for a night. He didn't have to, but what the hell, it would mean fewer questions for his temporary vessel and it wasn't as if he needed the money. He snapped that man (now sleeping soundly) onto the bed in the room before disappearing into the bathroom to shower. He used up every product he'd bought as well as the free stuff from the motel trying to make his new vessel feel clean. It still felt a bit greasy afterward, but at least it was thoroughly scrubbed when he was done with it. Snapping the towel into something considerably fluffier, he dried himself off and then snapped himself up new clothing--to fit the century he'd left, not the one he was in now. 

Feeling much better, he steeled himself, then snapped back to his own century. Time travel wasn't as taxing on an archangel as it was on a regular angel, but it still used a lot of juice, and officially, he'd run away from Heaven and was no longer connected to that power. Regardless, he was careful not to show Loki any weakness when he appeared in front of him. 

The pagan god eyed him, and then started laughing. **"I'm not really surprised that you murdered him,"** he said. 

"So that was your fault." Gabriel's eyes narrowed. While he was generally a fan of giving assholes what they deserved, his sense of humor wasn't nearly as twisted as Loki's, and he was annoyed that the god had allowed a rapist to roam free for who knows how long before Gabriel got there. 

"What, you expected a good little capital-G God's Boy from the magic of a pagan god?" Loki shook his head at Gabriel. "You're lucky you're so cute now." 

Gabriel held himself back from making a face. He very much wanted to put Loki in his place, but that would have to happen later. Much, much later, if his instincts were accurate. Instead, he took a deep breath. "Thank you." He tried his best not to make it sound forced, although he was certain Loki wasn't fooled by his attempt. 

Loki just laughed again in response. "You're welcome. Now, don't fuck it up--remember our deal. You pretend to be me, and you do me a little favor every Halloween, and we'll get along just fine. 'Kay, brother from another mother?" 

"'Kay." Gabriel already regretted the bargain he'd made with the pagan, but...that was what you get when you left Heaven to play in the mud with the monkeys and these dickbags who called themselves gods, he supposed. "Catch you later." 

"Buh-bye," Loki responded, waving as Gabriel snapped himself away to a place where he could try to forget that any of this ever happened. 


End file.
